


Episode 6 Ringing in the New Year

by katBr



Series: Season Six [6]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: It's New Years eve, Winston wants to be wooed, Jess wants to spend time with her best friend and all Nick and Reagan want is time alone in the loft. A trip to the ER, a rooftop picnic and more, is how they ring in the New Year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who have read and enjoyed my stories. I enjoy writing them. Feedback is always appreciated. I have always tried to keep this in the same tone as the show. Occasionally, I achieve it.

Episode 6 Ringing in the New Year

Ally's  
Ally: So what are we doing on Saturday night?  
Winston: Nothing really. Why?  
Ally: It's New Years eve, Winston.  
Winston: So that's why everyone at work was talking about Saturday night. I thought they were talking about a party, that I wasn't invited to.........again.  
Ally: Okay, so what do you want to do?  
Winston: Nothing.  
Ally: Nothing?  
Winston: Yeah, nothing. I have all I want, right here. So, why do I need to go chase after something, when all I have ever wanted is right here?  
Ally: Winston!  
She hugs and then kisses him.  
Ally: But you are still taking me out.  
Winston: Me, why is it always me?  
Ally: You're the guy.  
Winston: You know it........No.  
Ally: What?  
Winston: When do I get to feel special? I want to be courted.  
Ally: Okay then. Saturday night, be ready.  
Winston: Baby, I was born ready.  
Ally: Winston.  
Winston: Yeah, okay. I'll be ready.  
Later  
Cece: So you are in charge of planning the whole thing?  
Ally: Yeah, so I thought I would run some ideas past you. I mean, you are his closest friend.  
Cece: Sure, so what do you have so far?  
Meanwhile  
Reagan: So we agree, no parties this year?  
Nick: Yeah, New Years around here gets weird.  
Reagan: So do we have the loft to ourselves?  
Nick: I think so, Winston and Ally are going out and I think Jess is going over to Cece's. So, lovely lady. Be prepared to be mildly satisfied.  
She stares at him.  
Nick: That's not what, I mean what I meant was, be prepared to have your world rocked, sorta. Wha, why am I so bad at this?  
She smiles at him.  
Reagan: You're better than you think.  
She kisses him.

Cece and Schmidt's  
Schmidt: Honey, when is Jess coming over?  
Cece: Around 7:00 and thanks for letting Jess come over. I know you would like just the two of us to....  
Schmidt: No, I get it. Jess is your best friend and everyone else is coupled off. It can't be easy.  
Cece: Thanks.  
Schmidt: To tell you the truth, it was things like this that made me fall in love with you.  
Cece: Babe!  
They hug and kiss. Winnie cries.  
Schmidt: Coming Winnie.  
Schmidt goes and picks up the baby.  
Schmidt: Son, we are going to have to talk about timing.

New years eve  
The Loft  
Knock Knock  
Winston: Ally! Get in here girl.  
Ally: Winston.  
Winston: Why didn't you come over sooner?  
Ally: Cause I'm a stupid, stupid lady.  
Winston: So, I am ready.  
Ally: Are you sure? I am about to blow your socks off.  
They go to leave.  
Winston: Am I supposed to get the door?  
Ally: No, let me get that for you.  
She grabs his coat, to put it on him.  
Winston: Why thank you.  
Nick: Do you need any help in the kitchen?  
Reagan: No, I got it. Cooking isn't that hard, all you need to be able to do is read a recipe and I can read.  
Nick: I was just asking, because there is something boiling over and I think....  
Nick gestures towards the ceiling.  
Nick: Yup, that is the smoke detector.  
Reagan: Nick!  
Nick: Sorry Reagan, I just wanna help. What can I do?  
Reagan: Thank you, but I really wanted to cook for you this time. But you can reset the smoke detector and set the table.  
Nick: Okay, I get it.

Cece and Schmidt's  
Cece: Hey!  
Jess: Happy New year!  
Schmidt: Jess, nice to see you. Come on in.  
Jess: Are you sure, I'm not in the way?  
Schmidt: Never!  
Cece: Yeah, Jess. You are always welcome here.  
Jess: Thanks guys. Let me just put my stuff away and we can get this party started.

At a Fancy Restaurant  
Ally: Yes, we have a reservation for two.  
They get escorted to a table. Winston goes to sit down and Ally quickly pulls out his chair.  
Winston: Thank you.  
Ally: Do you feel special?  
Winston: I feel like a princess.....Wha, what I meant to say was yes. I feel special.  
Ally: Well, I aim to please.  
Waiter: Are you ready to order?  
Winston: Yes, I think....  
Ally: I ordered ahead, that special dinner.  
The waiter checks his ipad.  
Waiter: Ah yes. I'll be right back.

The Loft  
They are eating her food and it doesn't look appetizing.  
Nick: Mm, Reagan. This is...  
Reagan: Nick, you don't have to.... I know it's not good. We can just order a pizza.  
Nick: No, I love it.  
He continues to eat.

The Restaurant  
Ally: How, I mean how didn't you know?  
Winston: Well, his assistant is named Joan, not John.  
Ally: But the show was named Elementary and stars Sherlock Holmes!  
Winston: Hey, I've only just begun my detective training. You can't expect me to be an expert detective right out of the gate.  
She laughs.  
Winston: Mmm....  
Ally: We should come here more often.  
Winston: We really should. The food here is amazing. So dessert?  
Ally: Yeah, but let's take it to go.  
Winston: Why?  
Ally: I have plans.  
Winston: What plans?  
Ally: You'll see. You wanted me to plan the date, so you will have to wait.  
Winston: I see, so this is how it is.  
Ally: Yes (She kisses him), this is how it is.  
Winston: Ah, waiter!  
The waiter comes over  
Winston: We would like to see the dessert menu.

Cece and Schmidt's  
Cece, Jess: "I am serious and don't call me Shirley!"  
Jess: I can't believe you have never seen Airplane, Schmidt.  
Schmidt: Yeah, well my mom had a rule. We couldn't watch any movie that didn't have female leads. But I can quote every line of Thelma and Louise!  
The baby cries.  
Schmidt: I got it.  
Jess: No, let me. You just stay here and enjoy this American classic.

The Loft  
Nick: Reagan, I feel a little....  
Reagan: I know, me too.....  
They run to the bathroom. They groan a bit.  
Reagan: I hate to say but, do you think....  
Nick: Yeah, I think it's food poison.......  
Reagan: Nick, I'm sorry, I just wanted to make a special....  
She throws up again.  
Nick: I knowww....... ohhh.....  
He is off again.  
Nick: I better text Schmidt.  
He sends off a quick text.  
Beep beep  
Schmidt: I don't believe it.  
Cece: What?  
Schmidt: Nick and Reagan got food poisoning.  
Cece: What? Really?!  
Schmidt gets up and begins to get ready to leave. He is putting on his coat.  
Schmidt: Yeah, and they need a ride to the ER.  
Cece: Okay, well text when you know something.  
She kisses him goodbye.  
Schmidt: I will. Sorry, I know you had this whole evening planned.  
Cece: Don't worry. I mean, what can you do?

On the roof  
Winston: Uh, what are we doing on the roof?  
Ally: We, are going to have a picnic.  
Winston: On the roof?  
Ally: Of course.  
She leads him over to a blanket, already laid out and candles that she lites. There is champagne and flutes waiting as well.  
Winston: When did you do all this?  
Ally: Earlier today. There is just one thing missing.  
Winston: What's that?  
Ally: Music.  
Just then, she starts to play music on her phone.  
Ally: May I have this dance?  
Winston: It would be my pleasure.  
They start dancing.  
Ally: How do you do that?  
Winston: Do what?  
Ally: Look at me, like you are the luckiest man in the world.  
Winston: It's easy. I am, the luckiest man in the world and have been, since January 6th, 2015.  
Ally: January 6th?  
Winston: Yeah, the day you showed this rookie the ropes.  
Ally: Winston?  
Winston: Yeah?  
Ally gets down on her knee. She has a ring.  
Ally: You are nothing I ever thought I wanted, but everything I need.  
Winston: Wha....Is this happening?  
Ally: In the past two years, you have become my best friend and I would love it, if you would be my husband.  
Winston, who at this point is crying: Yes!  
She puts a ring on his finger. They hug and then kiss.  
Winston: I can't believe it.  
Ally: Can't believe what?  
Winston: That my life keeps getting better.  
Ally: Aww, babe!  
Winston: Oh, and look at this ring. Who says that engagement rings are just for women?  
Ally: I know, right?  
Winston: I love you!  
They hug and kiss. Then start dancing again.

At the hospital  
Schmidt: We need a couple wheel chairs out here.  
They bring out the chairs.  
Schmidt: I'll go park and meet you inside.  
Nick: Ahhh.....  
Reagan: Ohhhh.....  
A few minutes later, Schmidt walks in and they are still sitting there, in severe pain.  
Schmidt: What's going on? They haven't even talked to you yet?  
Reagan: They said they are backed up.  
Schmidt: No! This is unacceptable.  
Nick: Take it easy, Schmiiiidddttt. Ouch....  
Schmidt: I got this. Daddy is gonna crack some sculls.  
Nick: Don't call yourself Daddy.  
He goes off and starts yelling at the docs. They overhear a few words here and there.  
Schmidt: My taxes......Coffee break while people are suffering.....Lawyer........Don't make me call my wife........  
A couple doctors run over. It looks like they just want to get away from the crazy man yelling at them.

At the house  
Cece: Okay, so Schmidt says that it's a mild case of food poisoning and they should be leaving soon.  
Jess: He's not taking them back to the loft, is he?  
Cece: No, I told him to bring them here.  
Jess: I'll grab my things from the guest room.  
Cece: Sorry sweetie, but we can't just leave them at the loft alone, while they recover.  
Jess: No, I get it. Should we text Winston?  
Cece: No, they are out for the evening, it's new years eve. We can let him know, tomorrow.

On the roof  
They are enjoying their desert, lying on the blanket. Toasting their engagement.  
Winston: I can't believe it, I can't believe it.  
Ally: Well, believe it.  
Winston: 2017 is going to be a good year.  
Ally: "Ally loves Winston."  
Winston: "Winston loves Ally."

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt: Babe, we are back.  
As he comes in, though the kitchen.  
Cece: Hey. How are you guys doing?  
Nick: Ahhh....  
Reagan: Better (She doesn't sound convincing)  
Jess: Okay, let's get you to bed.  
Cece: Sorry your New Years was ruined.  
Later, they are watching New Years Rocking eve.  
Jess: I miss Dick Clark.  
Cece: I know, who does Ryan Seacrest think he is?  
Schmidt: A poor man's Dick Clark. (He says as he walks into the room)  
Jess: How are they doing?  
Schmidt: They are all settled. At this point, it just has to run the course.

On the Roof  
Ally: Well, did I do it?  
Winston: Do what?  
Ally: Make you feel special? Have you been sufficiently courted?  
Winston: I don't know. I mean, that's more of a feeling and I don't know if I am feeling it.  
Ally starts kissing him.  
Ally: Are you feeling it now?  
Winston: Sorta but I....I don't know if I'm there yet.  
She kisses him more.  
Winston: Oh yeah, oh yeah! I am there.  
Ally looks at her phone and notices the time.  
Ally: Come on, let's go!  
Winston blows out the candles and gets up.  
Winston: Wha, where are we going?  
Ally: Come on, it's almost midnight.  
Winston: Let me just grab my socks!

Schmidt and Cece's  
The door opens  
Winston: Hey!  
Jess, Cece: Winston! Ally!  
Cece: What are you guys doing here?  
Winston: It's New Years eve. Where else should we be?  
Jess: Hey Schmidt, look who's here.  
Schmidt walks in with the baby.  
Winston: Hey guys, have you heard from Nick? I can't get him. I left him several texts.  
Jess: They are here.  
Cece: Yeah, they got food poisining. So we put them in the guest room.  
Winston: Okay, then come with us.  
Jess: Wha...  
Cece: Why.....  
They walk into the guest room. Ally and Winston are holding hands.  
Nick: Ah, what's going on?  
Schmidt: I don't know, why don't you ask, pushy over here.  
He gestures to Winston.  
Winston: We just wanted to share New Years with you and well....  
Ally: ....Well, we have a bit of an announcement.  
Winston: We are engaged!  
Everybody: Yay, Congratulations, way to go....

Later  
All: 3, 2, 1  
Cece, Schmidt: Happy New Year!  
They hug and kiss.  
Jess: Happy New Year!  
She hugs Schmidt and Cece.  
Jess: Happy New Year, mama bear.  
Ally, Winston: Happy New Year!  
They hug and kiss.

The Guest Room  
Nick and Reagan watching from the bed.  
Nick: Happy New Year.  
Reagan: Yeah, happy New Year.  
They hug and then Reagan runs to the bathroom.

The Living Room  
Jess: I can't believe you are engaged.  
Winston: I know, right?  
Cece: So, how did you do it?  
Winston: Oh, I didn't, I mean I could have....  
Ally: I asked him.  
Jess: Way to go!  
Cece: Going after what you want!  
Jess: I love your ring Winston.  
Winston: It's awesome, right?  
Cece: Aww......but that means you don't have a ring.  
Winston: Well, we can't have that.  
She turns around and he is down on one knee. He has a ring for her.  
Ally: Wha, what's going on?  
Winston: Ally, will you Marry Me?  
Ally: You know I will.  
He puts the ring on her finger.  
Ally: Ah, where did you get that ring?  
Winston: My wallet.  
Jess: You just always carry a ring with you?  
Winston: Yeah well, no. I mean, just for the last 10 months and three days.  
Ally: Uh...we have only been dating for seven months.  
Winston: Yeah well, we may have been only together for seven months but I knew you were the one, ten months ago.  
They kiss.


End file.
